User blog:Zanybrainy2000/Mabbox vs Dina beast
Interlude Boomstick: Shitty OCs, they're everywhere. Wiz: So bad - in fact, they're weak too! Boomstick: These two underdeveloped shistains on the internet have made it to the boxing ring! Wiz: Mabbox, poorly made frmo MS Paint. Boomstick: And Dina beast, the shitty monster thing drawn on an Ipad by a 23 year old man. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Mabbox Boomstick:Dragons, the complete badasses of the internet and fictional world. ''' Wiz: But what about the, well, poorly made dragons? '''Boomstick: Oh yeah, you mean the shitty MS paint ones like mabbox? Wiz: Yeah, something like that. Boomstick: Mabbox is a blue dragon, decently powerful, although. Wiz: While Mabbox lacks in feats and information, he CAN somewhat take down a few building level opponents at the least. Boomstick: Aside from that useless information, Mabbox is an 8'11 foot tall 1,500 ton dragon that has a few thunder-based attacks. Wiz: His attacks include the thunder ray beam, which, well, umm? Boomstick: Shoots a ray of thunder that does, stuff. Wiz: He can teleport, making him slightly agile. Boomstick: And he has flight, allowing him to move in the air, I guess. Wiz:But his trump card is his hair Boomstick: His hair allows him to revive himself every 3 minutes if it's not removed. Wiz: But if it is removed, albeit, it will make him weak and powerless, along with removing the reviving. Boomstick: Mabbox also becomes weaker at dawn, making him more potent at night! *Cue images of Mabbox* Dina beast Boomstick: Deviantart is like hell on a piece of hardware. ''' Wiz: And out comes demons that look ugly, such as this one. '''Boomstick: And holy SHIT, they look ugly as 'hell' too! Wiz: This one, err, umm. Boomstick: Has several abilties that it can apparently use due to assumptions and made-up abilties by us! Wiz: Why boomstick, isn't that bias- Boomstick: But this character is so bloody weak, it needs powers! Wiz: Alright then... Dina beast can stab things with its horn, I guess? Boomstick: And this cat fetish monster can also bite things with its unbrushed teeth! Wiz: Alongside that, it can swip it's tail to smack enemies too! Boomstick: And it can also scratch since it has... umm... Wiz: Claws, I think? Boomstick: Yeah, it has claws! *Cue images of shitty OC's* Death Battle Mabbox was walking around as usual, he spotted a cave which intrested him atmost. Mabbox decided to walk into the cave and claim it as a home. Knowing it'll be a nice, dark environment to sleep. Mabbox was suddeny lashed at with a tail, recoiling him away form the cave. Out came a creature with several appendages growling at mabbox, alongside guarding the entrance of the cave. Mabbox readied himself to fight the organism guarding its home. FIGHT! Mabbox immediately shot a thunder ray at the creature before quickly dashing to it and smacking it. Launching it several yards away from his current position. The creature returned by biting mabbox, making him run back a few feet and coming back with another bite, removing a piece of the tail off the Dina beast. Mabbox immediately teleported next to the Dina beast and grabbed him, then flew up into the sky and back. Then slammed the beast's head into the earth. Heavily injuring the Dina beast in the process too. The dina beast scratched Mabbox's hair while missing Mabbox's head. This slightly weakened Mabbox. Though not fully nullifying his abilities. Mabbox weakly shot a horn ray into the Dina beast's eye, gouging a hole through the monster's skull. Mabbox crawled toward the Dina beast and finished the monster off by biting the Dina beast's neck and twisting it off. K.O Mabbox rested inside the cave for a few hours before waking up, seeing the rotting corpse of the beast surrounded by flies. Conclusion Boomstick: How did Mabbox win?! Wiz: Easy, Mabbox posessed actual abilities while the dina beast could only use its current appendages to attack Mabbox. Boomstick: Worse thing for the piece-of-trash monster, it doesn't have any mobility moves or ranged attacks, making it INCREDIBLY weak compared to the already horribly-weak Mabbox. Wiz: Sure the Dina beast has several melee attacks. That didn't fully help him win, though. Boomstick: Looks like the Dina beast should've only WHINED at the LEAST. Wiz: The winner is Mabbox. Category:Blog posts